A New Era
by Knightslash14
Summary: This takes place in the future. The next generation of Lab Rats must face a new threat, while trying to deal with everyday life. One of the new Lab Rats is faced with secrets that he is so close to uncover, but learns that perhaps they're kept for a reason. *More Characters than Listed* -AU-


**-Here's my first story! I'm super excited for it and I really wanted to put this in! I haven't seen a story with this stuff in it so I figured...why not!? Tell me what you think and if I should continue! **

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

_1/7/2030_

_Today was Monday, which I'm super excited for because on Thursday it's...MY BIRTHDAY! That's right, doudle digits! My uncle says that by the time I reach 10 I shouldn't keep writing in a "Diary" as he calls it. But he's not the brightest person. You're a JOURNAL! My Dad told me it was, and he's kind of the smartest person in the world. My aunt thinks that this is a great way to 'get out my feelings' which my Mom is all for. But I wouldn't think any kid would name their "Diary" 'Herbert'. Yes, Herbert, that is what I named you. Well, that's what Dad named you. You are my best friend and I promise that I'll always have a pen or pencil (Dad keeps telling to do these in pencil) to write in your memory, just as I hope you will always have a blank space for me! _

_Now onto my daily stress. Today we're doing kickball and of course, I get my Dad's qualities and I can hardly kick a ball 5 feet in front of me. I'd rather just stay inside, but that won't happen. So I guess I'm just asking you to wish me luck! I got to go. Mom's calling for me and Dad's car needs gas. So...See ya!_

* * *

Weird. I know. But as I told Herbert. I don't care! I shut the flap to what held my deepest thoughts. Thankfully, my bionics let me transmit them onto the paper with ease. And yes, I did say bionics.

_"Toby hurry up! You're going to be late!" _First off, yes. Toby is my name. "Coming Mom!" I yelled as I quickly gather my blue backback with folders of whatever sticking out. I bolted out of my room and made a quick trail to the kitchen where Mom and Dad were waiting.

"Hey kiddo, ready for school?" Dad asked while stretching. "Yep, but first..." I held out my hand as a piece of toast gently flew over to it. Yes, I did use molecular kinesis. Mom shook her head while laughing while Dad was slowly clapping. "Bravo" He said while taking a sip of his coffee. I smiled proudly. Molecular kinesis was my hardest ability to master, and I'm finally getting it down. "Toby, your Uncle's picking you and your cousins up from school for training. Be good and please, listen to what he says" Mom said. My Grandpa has been training my cousins and I for a little over 4 years. Of course, thanks to genetics, he deemed me mission leader!

"Ok, which uncle?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shot me a smile. "Does it matter?" My Dad quickly got into the conversation.

"Of course it does. If it's Adam, then I'll skip work to get Toby, if it's Leo, then...let's pray Janelle's with him" I laughed as did Mom. "Your uncle Adam's picking you up. And honey he's not that bad" She said. Dad scoffed.

"I don't think you remember what he did on one of our dates. Or should I say Your's and Spike's dates" Dad said while crossing his arms proudly. Mom laughed as she flipped another pancake. "I remember but it was so sweet the way he tried to make it up to you. Kind of makes me wish Toby had a-" Mom cut herself off. Anytime they get on the subject like that, it never ends well. I looked at Dad, as he cocked his head showing for me to go to the car, but I could decifer his sign. I looked back at Mom. I never knew why this happened, I just went with it. Dad quickly got up and lead me to the door.

"Go wait in the car" He whispered to me. I walked out of the back door and walked to the car. I turned back and through the window I could Dad wrap his arms aorund my Mom. She looked like she was crying. Why? He walked out the door as I quickly struggled into the car passenger seat.

"Uh uh, in the back. You know the rules" Dad said while sitting down in his drivers spot. I groaned and moved to the back seat. Dad has this rule saying that you have to be 11 before you start sitting in the front. "So what's going on?" I asked while looking out the window. Dad sighed as his hands manuevered the car.

"Nothing. I'll explain it to you when you're older" He said. I hated it when that happened. I looked at the floor in an attempt to get out of the awkwardness that filled the car.

"Look, just don't worry about it. Have a great day at school" He said. Oh, I didn't realize we already pulled up to the school. "I will. Love you" I said while getting out. "Love you too" He said through the passenger window.

I walked up to unnesesarily large building with a giant statue of a dog out front. Which of course it was a Dingo, but the way it was built; it looked like a dog. As I continued to walk something went across my mind.

_"Aww the doggy likes me!" Someone in a blur said. The large dog wouldn't leave the guy alone. The person began to get mad. "Bad doggy!" He then shot lasers at the dog. _

"Toby!" I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of my friend. Martin. "Oh..Hey Marty" I said nervously. He gave a sly smile. "You having fun just standing therre not moving or anything?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a hobby. You should try it" I said. He laughed as we made out way into the building. What was up with that..scene I guess you could call it. Now that I think about it, he kind of reminded me of my uncle Adam. The voice, the blurred look, and the lasers! I guess I'll asked him when he picks me up. I walk into the large room with Martin.

"Alright today we're going to be going over poetry. Please pull out your folders and we will begin to write our own" Mrs Jones said while taking a place at her desk. I pulled out my folder and began to work on it. I couldn't get these toughts out of my head.

What's wrong with Mom?

Who was the guy in the memory thing?

What kind of cake do I want at my party?

I gruff as I open my folder and wrote down my poem. This is one of the reasons why I love English. Of course, Herbert would know all about that.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm pretty proud of it with it beind my first story! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
